


Glad You're Okay

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [16]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Budding Love, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: I love your blog :3 if you're not too busy, do you think you could write me an imagine using (y/n) (that means your name lol) where Newt is like really over protective of me? But can it be like cute? Thank youuuuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You're Okay

Newt felt the body underneath him stirring, and felt like he could breath again. The explosion was the last thing any of them were expecting. When he thought about it, however, Newt shouldn’t have been surprised. WICKED had put them through so much, separating them by collapsing the tunnel seemed right up their alley.

Sitting up straight, Newt helped Your Name sit up as well. A pained groan came from the smaller girl as she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. Your Name spoke, but Newt couldn’t hear what she said. There was blood dripping from a cut on her forehead; it made Newt want to strangle whoever set up that trap.

Newt wiped the blood away carefully and Your Name sat in stunned silence. He wasn’t sure what came over him. All at once he was grateful she was alive but angry she had been hurt; it confused him. After everything they had been through, he never felt this way before.

Without thinking, Newt pulled the smaller girl into his arms and held onto her tightly. He didn’t care that other people were watching them from their corner of their eyes, or that Minho and Jorge said they need to move before Cranks started to come. It just made Newt hold on to her tighter.

"What’s wrong?" Your Name whispered, unsure of what to do.

Newt shook his head, fighting back tears. “Nothing.” His voice was rough, like he hadn’t drank anything in days. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”


End file.
